


Just Like Playing in the Mud

by suhnatched



Series: studies in love [9]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jurassic World Fusion, Dinosaurs, Flirting, Frottage, Grinding, Like... ACTUAL Shit, M/M, Making Out, Scents & Smells, Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhnatched/pseuds/suhnatched
Summary: “You arenotusing our unfortunate scenario of needing to be covered in shit as an excuse to rub it all over me and feel me up.”In which Ten is Park Operations Manager of Jurassic World, Johnny is the raptor trainer, and they both got extremely distracted while hunting an escaped dinosaur.





	Just Like Playing in the Mud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlimeQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimeQueen/gifts).



> if you're thinking to yourself, 'ah yes, that deleted scene in jurassic world where claire and owen smear actual dinosaur shit all over themselves in an attempt to disguise their scent is definitely johnten', then we were on the same wavelength. this is literally that scene (just, you know, with a lot more sexual tension and actual sex).
> 
> to thank all the ao3 writers here that have spent a lot of time writing fics for us to enjoy, i'm gifting each fic to a random writer who has written the same main ship as each one shot will be.
> 
> one of my absolute favourite fics in the entire world is slimequeen's [the court of ravens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749358), and i wanted to dedicate this johnten to them because it's sickening, i'm constantly on the edge of my seat with every chapter and i eagerly wait for the next one to be uploaded. i love you, i hope things are going well, and i love your writing. please enjoy this meager token of my appreciation in response for the best fic i've ever read.

“You know something, Johnny? I really underestimated you.” Ten said, swatting his hand at the mosquitoes that just wouldn’t seem to leave his flawless tanned skin alone. He paused on his trek in front of the elder and tugged at one of his shoes, starting to get blisters from the dress shoes that he had been trying to break in earlier that day. “I don’t actually mean to underestimate you, you know. But since this whole disaster of a day started, I’ve kind of been treating you like some soft of . . . Neanderthal. Sometimes I just get so wrapped up in all of my own —”

As Ten turned back around to face Johnny while he was speaking, he noticed that the raptor trainer was crouching behind what looked like a giant pile of . . . well, _shit._

“What are you doing?”

“Look, princess, I know that you’re used to watching your assets from behind glass, but out here, we’re on their turf.” Johnny said, ignoring Ten’s snort at the nickname as he reached out to grab a handful of shit to rub it up and down his forearm. “You need to cover up the smell of that vanilla scented lotion you put on before you came out here.”

“Hey, I didn’t —”

“Any other time, I would _love_ that you wear vanilla scented lotion, but we could get killed because of it.”

“ . . . I guess I’m never going to be wearing vanilla scented lotion again.”

Johnny just flashed Ten a crooked grin, small dimples denting the apples of his cheeks. Their moment was ruined as he took more from the pile of shit and rubbed it on his neck, hands sliding down to cover the top part of his chest (and Ten could appreciate Johnny’s muscular chest any other day, but this was just _nasty_ in general). He stood up from his crouched position and walked over to the Park Operations Manager, reaching out to grab another handful of shit and kneeled in front of Ten.

“Come on, it’s just like playing in the mud as a kid.” Johnny said, reaching out for the younger man’s leg. “Ready?”

“Oh no you don’t.” Ten said quickly, stepping away and walking around the kneeling raptor trainer to the other side of the pile of shit. “You are _not_ using our unfortunate scenario of needing to be covered in shit as an excuse to rub it all over me and feel me up.”

“Dammit.” Johnny said, his tone of voice completely teasing as he wiped his shit covered hands on the ground so he could pick back up the silver rifle he had taken.

“I’m perfectly capable of doing this myself.” Ten said, straightening up in front of the pile of shit to attempt to preserve his dignity. He took in a deep breath through his nose to prepare himself before making a face that had Johnny cracking up, realising how much of a mistake that was as the scent of the odor already surrounding Johnny became much stronger. He reached into the pile of shit with both hands and slowly grabbed a handful, whimpering quietly as he propped his foot up to make it easier on himself to rub it on his legs.

Ten could feel Johnny’s dark gaze on his movements as he slowly brought his hands up his leg, pushing the black pant leg up so he could reach more of his skin. The hair on the back of his neck prickled at the sound of Johnny’s breath catching when his thigh became visible, but he forced himself to keep focused on his task of covering up the sweet smell of his vanilla scented lotion.

He repeated the process quickly on his other leg before grabbing some more to shit to rub on his forearms, ignoring the way Johnny couldn’t stop _staring_ at him. He bent down to wipe the excess shit on his hands off on the ground, straightening back up and turning to Johnny with a slight disgusted look on his features.

“Did I miss a spot?” Ten said, swallowing heavily as he met the deep gaze of the elder, and Johnny’s brown eyes travelled down from his face to his partially revealed chest (so maybe Ten unbuttoned his shirt a few times, it was humid on the island and they were chasing after a dinosaur of all things). Instead of replying verbally, Johnny grabbed some shit from the pile and walked over to him, reaching up and gently rubbing it into the exposed skin on his collarbone and chest. Ten’s breath hitched at the sudden skin contact, looking up at him with darkening brown eyes.

They locked gazes for several long moments, Johnny only breaking their eye contact to glance at Ten’s lips and licked his own. They leaned in towards each other for a moment before Ten grabbed Johnny’s collar with both hands, pulling him down to kiss him deeply.

Johnny let out a quiet moan as Ten took his bottom lip in between his teeth, his hands sliding up into Johnny’s hair to keep his head in place. The elder man dropped the rifle and brought both hands up to grip at Ten’s thin waist, parting his lips just as Ten licked at them.

Their tongues clashed together in passion, and Ten’s hands moved to hold onto Johnny’s neck as he was pulled up against him. The feeling of a big, muscular body against his made the younger man moan loudly, and Johnny took that opportunity to suck on Ten’s tongue before nibbling on his bottom lip in retaliation. Without looking, Johnny moved Ten backwards until he was pressed up against a tree, and Ten scrambled to grab onto Johnny’s broad shoulders as their hips met.

“Johnny . . .” Ten moaned into his ear as Johnny’s lips moved to suck on his jawline, and the younger man bucked his hips up in need of more of that delicious friction against the hardness of his clothed dick. Johnny’s large body firmly pressed Ten right up against the bark of the tree, his monster of a cock rubbing against Ten’s with a franticness that they were both experiencing.

“Seeing you take the lead in our path, moving through this forest, fuck do you know how hot watching all that is?” Johnny said, a deep groan leaving his lips as his hands slipped down to grab Ten’s ass. Ten mewled at the touch and yanked Johnny’s head up by his hair to kiss him again, his body heating up in flames as the friction brought him closer and closer to the edge.

“J-John, please, I’m so close.” Ten whimpered, licking into Johnny’s mouth as a loud whine escaped his lips. The hard line of Johnny’s cock moved from against his own to press against his hold, and Ten almost writhed in the elder man’s embrace at the teasing feeling. How full he wanted to be in that moment should have been illegal, but he couldn’t think of anything else he wanted.

“Fuck Tennie, me too, you’re so sexy.” Johnny said, slapping Ten’s ass with one hand as he continued grinding against his hole, and Ten’s eyes rolled back into his head. His cock was twitching, leaking so much precum in his underwear, and he knew he could be uncomfortable later if he came in his pants but he didn’t give a _shit_ as his body started to shiver with the anticipation of his orgasm.

“John, I’m about to —”

A loud roar filled the air, sounding much too close for comfort, and the two of them stumbled apart as Johnny went to grab the gun and Ten pulled himself back up onto his feet. They were both breathing heavily, Johnny’s hair a wild mess on his head while Ten knew that his lips were red and swollen from the force of their making out. There was no sound of footsteps or another roar to signal that the dinosaur was too close to their current position, but Ten wanted nothing more than to get out of that area.

“Are you okay, Ten?” Johnny said, moving back to where Ten was crouched on the ground, and the younger man stood up with a simple nod as he held a hand over his heart for a moment.

“I would really love to continue where we left off right now, John, but I’d rather wait until we’re done running for our lives from a genetically created monster so I can ride your cock properly.” Ten mumbled as he attempted to catch his breath, his hand coming up to pat Johnny’s cheek gently. He pushed off of the tree and moved around the raptor trainer to keep walking the way they had been going before they had gotten sidetracked by the shit, and he grinned when he heard the surprised shout from behind him.

“You got shit on my face, Ten! Ugh, that’s so disgusting, what the fuck?”

**Author's Note:**

> # yes, that actually happened
> 
> drop a comment below if you liked it! i'm absolutely taking prompts in my cc (that's currently dead, let's liven it up) for more if you'd like to read something specific!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [masterlist of links](https://twitter.com/enceeteadealer/status/1149788025682980864)


End file.
